


you belong

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, i cri everytemmie, so sad i cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: keith realizes he truly belongs with the paladins....that he belongs with lance.





	

ok assholes stay fuvkin quie t while i tll this story ok once upon a time timmy tehre were these voltron pladins named keeth n lanc e and ohter three nobody cares about so fuck them

 

1 day lance was passin down the hallway with his pile of dirty laundry (YA GET IT????) wehn he hear d moans and criying from keethstar-keethshamer-keethblade’s room and at first ihe was like ‘oh he’s mastur88ing wiht a knife again lmao what a fuckn edgelord’ and was gon pass BUT THEN GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASPU

 

HE SAW FUCKIN BLOOD LEAKIN FRUM UNDER THEH DOOOOOOOOOOOR

 

lanc from california KENW he had to fuckin do somethin so he prepared to do teh epic maymay thing

 

‘some’ he began

 

‘BODY ONCE TOLD ME’ he shreked as he kicked down the fucking door

 

whut he saw on the other side of the door nearly brok his kokoro when he saa wkeietth ryuko matoi crying his eye s ou tand he had a nife laying next to him his skin was porple and he had furry ears

 

“KEITH SWEET GREEN EGGS AND HAM WHT THE HELL R U DOOIN” lance screcched as he craddled glenn rhee in his arms lmaooooo how ironic 

 

“iM A DEMON LANCE,,,,,,” dante from devil may cry weped “IM A GAYLRA I DONT BELUNG IN THE PLADIN SQUAD”

 

“oh my fucking god you edgelord yas u do” lance bitchslapped this emo piece of shit

 

keet h luked at lance and reelized he TRFUULY belonge d with them,,,, they loved him,,,, , they wur his family,,,,,, shiro iis his space daddy,,,,

 

...jesus fucking christ i should go shoot myself for typing that.

 

ANYWAY keeth relized he rlly belonged and he fuckin KISSD LANCE ON THE MOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH

 

and then thye had sex the end fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> im never writing serious fanfic ever lmao suffer


End file.
